24fandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Todd
Washington, D.C. | role = 1. Michael Norris 2. Benjamin Juma}} :"I was lucky enough to be able to work in Season 3... I worked with Howard Gordon before on X-Files'. They were having difficulty with this particular character and he gave me a call... I liked what I read and everything worked out. And then two weeks later I'm in South Africa... [ Kiefer ] is a terrific guy... It is different when you work on a show where it already has an established base. Everybody is confident and putting in their work time. So it creates a relaxed, yet pumped up, environment because there is no pressure in that sense... The cast and crew are all family and have been there for years and they’re just committed to the cause..." :— [http://xfinity.comcast.net/blogs/tv/2009/03/02/interview-24s-new-big-bad-tony-todd/ Tony Todd on working on Season 7 of 24] Anthony Tiran Todd played the guest role of Detective Norris in "Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am" and the recurring role of Benjamin Juma in 24: Redemption and Season 7. Biography and career Tony Todd was born in Washington, DC. but grew up in Hartford, Connecticut. Todd attended the University of Connecticut and then went on to study theater at the Tony Award Winning Eugene O'Neill National Actors Theatre Institute, and Trinity Rep Conservatory. Although Todd is well-known for playing the title role in the Candyman (with Xander Berkeley) horror film franchise and William Bludworth in the Final Destination film series, his other movie credits include Platoon (with Francesco Quinn), the 1990 Night of the Living Dead remake, Lean on Me (with Karina Arroyave), The Crow (with Michael Wincott and Michael Massee), The Rock (with Gregory Sporleder, Raymond Cruz, Xander Berkeley, Greg Collins and Jeronimo Spinx), and The Man from Earth (with John Billingsley). Todd has also acted on Broadway and television, gaining particular renown for his appearances in popular sci-fi/fantasy/horror series. On TV he is well known by the Star Trek fandom for playing Worf's brother Kurn on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Like his Trek co-star Michael Dorn, he has starred in many B-movies and provided voice-overs to popular Saturday morning cartoon shows. His other television appearances include a recurring roles on Boston Public and Homicide: Life on the Street and guest appearances on Law & Order, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Criminal Minds, The X-Files, Xena Warrior Princess, Smallville, and Angel. He is noted for his imposing 6'5" (196cm) tall stature. ''24'' credits Michael Norris * Benjamin Juma * * * * 24-related appearances * ''24'' in 24 * DVD audio commentary for "Day 7: 7:00pm-8:00pm" (with Brad Turner) Selected filmography * West of Hell (2018) * Broken Cross (2016) * Agoraphobia (2015) * Dust of War (2013) * Final Destination 5 (2011) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * The Man from Earth (2007) * Final Destination 3 (2006) * Final Destination 2 (2003) * Final Destination (2000) * Candyman: Day of the Dead (1999) * Driven (1996) * The Rock (1996) * Candyman: Farewell to the Flesh (1995) * The Crow (1994) * Candyman (1992) * Night of the Living Dead (1990) * Lean on Me (1989) * Colors (1988) * Platoon (1986) Television appearances * Riverdale (2017) * Dead of Summer (2016) * The Flash (2015-2016) * Film Pigs (2014) * The Young and the Restless (2013) * Hawaii Five-0 (2012) * The Event (2010) * Chuck (2007-2008) * Stargate SG-1 (2005-2006) * Criminal Minds (2005) * Smallville (2001) * Star Trek: Voyager (2000) * Angel (2000) * NYPD Blue (1997) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1996) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1995, 1996) * Homicide: Life on the Street (1994) * The X-Files (1994) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1990-1991) * MacGyver (1989) * 21 Jump Street (1987) Video Game appearances * Dota 2 (2013) * Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) * Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2011) * Star Trek Online (2010) * Half-Life 2: Episode Two (2007) * Star Trek: Elite Force II (2003) See also * Performers with multiple roles External links * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 3 actors Category:Redemption actors Category:Season 7 actors Category:Guest stars